Embarrassment is what fools us all
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Uchiha, I know that you and I being together is only embarrassing you so I think it's best if I leave now... Rest of the summary inside!


**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto!**

**Title: Embarrassment is what fools us all**

**By: Kyubbi-Emo-Sama**

**Summary:_ "Uchiha-san, I know that you and I being together is only embarrassing you so I think it's best if I leave now. I want to tell you now, that I don't want to see you ever again" stated Naruko as she put on her glasses on, grabbed her book bag as well and walked away from the stunned Sasuke who looked down to the small box that had their anniversary present._**

**Warning: There will be a lot and I mean a lot of OOC! _

* * *

_**

**Prologue: Starting Mission!**

I never knew I was going fall head over heels for the geekiest person of, Konoha's High School, "Hidden in the Leaves". Yet who was I to say that the ugliest person could be the most beautiful. Not defiantly me Sasuke Uchiha, great bachelor of this high prosperous school of Konoha. You're probably wondering who this lucky girl of the lower status could have gotten my attention.

It happened the same day I saw her across the hallway with her friends also her enemies as well. I felt sick at that time since of all the families' problems. Yet not only that but for some reason I felt my heart clench when she was with that guy. I didn't know why I felt those strange emotions which I wasn't accustomed for. Usually lust was the only feeling I got from other girls that were pretty also who had the money to buy clothing that was in the style of this week. But it is best if I start at the beginning for I'd probably lost you by now.

It was August 21, of 2006 where the first day of school was to begin the worst day of my life since Itachi would be coming back to college which was the worst. At times like these when I needed sure he was there but my whole family shunned me because of him which he couldn't help it. Yes, my brother was the greatest prodigy that so many parents would be proud of. Yet to me wasn't since they would at times forget me in the shadows there only Itachi who try to be by me like the brother he tried to be would come to the rescue when ever he could.

Yes at times I would be happy he was here but only if my parents would stop bragging about him. My mother was very kind at times as well, much better than my father who wanted two prodigies instead of one but I so didn't care what he thought about me much less care what happens to him. Sure I loved my parents but my father I could never understand why he the great Fujiko Uchiha would care about a simple Uchiha as me anymore. My mother Mikoto Uchiha was very beautiful which many of friends would envy me having a caring, beautiful mother who stayed home incase we would need help.

Yeah, my life was somewhat perfect since supposedly I have the godly looks, money, and reputation that everyone knew me from any where. So yes everyone knew me and only wanted to be my girlfriend if they have had chance just so they can have money, is popular. So I was player who wanted only the best while crushing hearts of those who thought I actually felt something for them. I laughed right in their crying faces but oh well that's me the Great Bastard of Kohan High which were the words I've heard from the girl who won my heart.

I was pretty pisted off that day where I was practically driving past speed limit, since Itachi was now at home and couldn't even say even good-morning to me because my parents would start asking questions and my other relatives were coming over to see their prized Itachi. Yeah, I was pretty jealous that morning since I thought everything would change but no, so now here I was with the school uniform that I'd threw away the tie of in the back seat not caring what the teachers said to me about it. My white shirt under the blue jacket had three top buttons unbutton as the blue jacket also had two button undone from the top which I knew would make many girls gap from my handsome figure. After only few minutes did I park my Convertible in the student's parking lot did I notice Iruka-sensei's car drive past me and when I looked ahead did I notice three people walking out.

There Iruka-sensei walked with the girl who was the ugliest I've seen with a guy I knew was her brother. Sure her hair was in long braid that reached down past her waist, but I noticed she wore pair of black pants that I might I add was really baggy in her figure where she wore over sized gray sweater with her pair of most ridiculous glasses ever. Plus her shoes were covered in dirt and some what looked like mud. She was the school's geek, Naruko Uzumaki who for some reason now under the care of Iruka since she's orphan along with her brother.

Her brother Kyubbi was wearing the school's uniform where his sneakers were also covered in mud and they looked really old. She almost looked exactly like his sister but instead he had fiery red hair with golden eyes. Across his cheeks just like his little sister were three scars that resembled a fox. Yes, he was some what a geek but he was great athlete but somehow he wished not to go anywhere without his sister. So everything they did together just like they're twins and both were every close together and he was very protective of her. Yet everything will change after he graduated from being a senior along with his sister.

I could only laugh when she tripped on her shoe laces and her glasses went flying to the ground. Oh yes this day was somehow greeting funnier now that I've made some blackmail for this geek. That I knew everyone always teased for some reason which I was one of those people which pretty much didn't get me on her good side at all since supposedly from what I heard, I'm on her most hated and most off an asshole list that I knew a lot of people were on for sure. When I turned around I saw Kyubbi, Iruka helping her and saw that she held her broken glasses in her hands. So she threw them in trash can where than I saw her get out another pair that she probably had in handy.

That's where I saw one of her friends which was the sister of Garra, Temari come with a look of concern with another girl that looked plain too shy for my taste which was Hinata Hyugga. They were both glad to see their friend happy but soon saw Naruko sadly smile at them for some reason which she showed them the black bruise on her wrist which somehow made me feel guilty for ever laughing at her. But than I saw one guy walking towards them where he quickly looked over the wound seeing Kyubbi only nod to him as he fished out some jar that was white had some green stuff which made since it was soothing lotion to help her wound.

The guy was no other than Garra who which might I say was considered somewhere near my league. Yes he was rich and smart just like my friend Neji Hyugga and I. But he only dates few girls but hangs out with the geeks that he says are more truthful and loyal than other people of out status. When I saw the smile that Naruko girl gave Garra was what made me feel anger knowing that none of the girls I've dated gave me that kind of smile but he the third popular guy Garra Sabaku had something I've never would have, made me not so well. That's where I saw Garra nod to her before he puller her to him by wrapping an arm around her shoulder where she could only laugh at his antics as they all walked towards the school.

I didn't know why I felt that way seeing Garra have someone that didn't care if he was poor or not but someone that was truly happy for he was. But I felt I wanted someone who would care about me that way but never would I go below my status to ask that ugly geeky girl to be my girlfriend. Yet my heart somehow tightened seeing her laugh with Garra and at times with Neji who at times would go with his cousin Hinata and they both would start talking about stuff and I saw her smile at him. Sure Neji wasn't one to tease her because she was Hinata's friend along with his but he couldn't stop everyone from teasing her either.

Lazily I grabbed my book bag from the driver's seat, went towards the school to meet my fan girls waiting patiently for me before they started gossiping about me once more. At the moment I didn't have a girlfriend which meant there was more chaos than not since the girls wanted money, power, and popularity. Yet when I looked past them I saw Naruko roll her eyes at the crowd of girls who were cheerleaders and other groups and were all trying to get my attention. There I saw Garra arm still around her shoulders with his school jacket in his other arm along with his book bag too as he pushed her along with him until they disappeared from my view.

I could only stare coldly at the spot where Naruko, stupid panda freak was but only sighed mentally knowing it was pointless. I could glance towards the happy, perfume freaks that were suffocating me with their endless scents of rotting fruit and dead animals. Calmly, as quickly as I could I walked through the crowd of raging girls who were declaring false love for me and I quickly walked up the stairs where I saw geeky girl walk to with her friends and brother. I could only grumble as people starting to stare at me but when I saw Naruko that's where I saw Kyubbi talking about something but soon saw Ino **(last name?)**,Sakura Haruno who might I say are the chickens combined with idiotic baboons from their loud screeches.

"Well if it isn't Ms.Geeky and her brother Fox" teased Sakura as she and Ino laughed while Naruko merely ignored her along with her brother Kyubbi who continued talking.

"I think she didn't hear you, Sakura" whispered Ino as she glanced towards the siblings that now were walking towards their lockers.

"Why that no good geeky BITCH!" growled Sakura and I saw her march up to Naruto and turned her around to give her another piece of her mind when Garra, Temari that glared at the girl.

"If you have something to say to Naru-kun than say it in my face Haruno," stated Garra, that where I saw him put his arm around Naruto who blushed lightly and Temari merely laughed along with Kyubbi as Sakura turned around with her big forehead held up high along with her pointy nose too as she and Ino walked away.

"Are you okay Naru-kun?" I heard Garra asked a blushing Naruko who nodded and hugged him in sisterly way. That's where once more my heart started clenching along with my stomach that now feeling very down seeing her so happy with him when I'm the one being rude, making her all angry until she turns red. Oh, yes I remember the good old academy days where I would go and tease her; show her how good I am in gym and along with her brother and that stupid eye brow less freak of a friend.

"Sasuke, why are you staring at Naruko?" I heard somebody say behind as I glanced back to see Neji Hyugga looking at me.

"I wasn't staring but seeing what the commotion was," I argued coldly in the voice I was known for since I am **Uchiha Sasuke the Ice Prince.**

"It didn't look like how you put it Uchiha," Neji argued back where I than glanced towards where he was looking to see Naruko laughing with Garra once more as he helped her with her book bag. Okay now I felt really sick to my stomach but still, I'm not jealous that now Garra was leaning towards Naruto where he almost kissed her but lucky and I thank Kami for was that Kyubbi called her name. Which made panda freak almost lost his balance where Naruko turned towards her back to him to face her brother. Oh yes, that was priceless moment making me feel oh so much better now.

"Shut. It. Hyugga," I bitterly said knowing that he was right but we Uchiha were prideful and right at the moment I felt like drinking a big and I mean big beer that I know my brother would at times stash away in my closet. My aching head ache this morning was coming back to me from all the thinking but as I began to walk, my head felt light headed but soon feel someone carefully helping me instead of me leaning on the lockers. I could only open my right eye to look down to see blonde hair meaning it was no other than my little **_'pick on geek'_** person ever since academy days.

"You're really stupid for trying to lean on lockers when someone can just push when you're feeling dizzy Uchiha. To think your called Mr. Perfect is something is really stupid," I heard her mutter making me feel some how happy knowing she was actually helping me plus she wasn't trying to ravish me in my time of need. Okay I sounded corny but hey its not something you'd hear from me but right now I'd admit I'm starting to feel butterflies seeing that this girl who I've been picking on is helping a **'Bastard'** I'm supposedly am.

"Why are you helping me Uzumaki?" I asked softly but my voice remained cold since I couldn't just start acting all nice even though she was helping me but I could enjoy this feeling for little bit.

"I'm helping you because I want to, dumbass" she answered back tiredly from carrying half my body weight since I'm not feeling so well to support myself fully. I couldn't help but lay on my chin on top of her crown of blond hair that right now felt really soft, smelled like rain mixed with sunflowers, oh did her hair smell good. That's where I remembered her hair still smelled the same even in academy days when the time I fell on her when we were jumping up, down the spider web building of the playground.

"Hhhe...hey... what are you doing Sasuke?" I heard her ask with a stutter but I felt my heart almost soar in happiness hearing her say my given name instead of my last like she always does.

"Resting my head Naruko," I answered back to her instead of saying her last name that I normally would say but today I felt like using her name which sounded weird yet comfortable on the tip of my tongue.

"Heeyy...STOP that SASUKE!" I heard her stutter from her order making me only smirk lightly knowing maybe she could probably like me just like any of the other girls.

"I never knew you'd fall from such charms of mine, Naruko" I whispered but soon felt my ass land on the ground where a now angry face of the blonde looked straight at me.

"I can't believe I'd actually help you but next time I'd see you somewhat light headed, I'll just let you fall like right now teme" I heard her yell at me before marching away not knowing that some people were watching me who stared in disbelieve. Okay, I never thought that any one could actually not like me. Not only that but, I actually enjoyed her helping me but still the main point is that I Uchiha Sasuke was somewhat flirting with Naruko Uzumaki.

Man, was I on crack this morning and that was not good for my reputation at all. Yet at those few moments when I was with Naruko, I felt really calm, comfortable, and safe knowing that someone was helping me without having to want something in return. After those few seconds did I come to a conclusion and one was to get my white ass off this cold and not comfortable gray thin carpet floor and second to go to class where I'd soon be able to see her once more. Then, my third step is to ignore the teacher and figure out if I'd actually like Naruko or not.

So that's what I truly did and now I'm sitting here almost in the shadows where I had the perfect angle to see Naruto. Who sat near the window where the sun shined on her, making her blonde hair shine like halo making her look like angel. Okay now that was corny, since when has Naruko been angel like? I'm really losing it but when I saw note pass through the kid sitting next the blonde who was Kiba. The brunette dog obsessed boy could only nod seeing it was from Garra that panda eyed freak and secretly passed it to Naruko who accepted with a small smile.

"Am I jealous?" I asked myself softly making sure no one heard me and when I saw Naruko start to laugh after reading the note and see her try to control her laughing fit before the teacher came in. Than see her hurrying to write back, where a smirk crossed Garra's face was when my answer finally came to me. Yes, I'm fucken jealous of Garra Sabuko that he has the attention of the nerdy, geeky dressed, stupid headed, obnoxious, irresponsible at times blonde named Uzumaki Naruko!!!

Oh, how I wanted to kill the bastard for taking my Naruko's attention when she's supposed to be yelling at me for being a stuck up rich kid who think he's all that when I am! I'm starting wonder if god truly hates at these moments seeing that Naruko now looking out the window while clutching that stupid fucken piece of paper of Garra and OH KAMI!!!!! Is...is...is she actually blushing too from reading that must be perverted crap of that eye bowless freak!!! Oh, Kami why did you have to curse me for being such mega ass handsome bachelor of this school instead of being normal guy so I could get my Naruko-kun's attention?!?!

Did I just say that? Do I actually want to become some poor guy just to have Naru-kun's attention? Nope, being rich is good since right now I'll have only one mission for this whole year. Which involves my high reputation of being destroyed but its worth it by trying to win Uzumaki Naruko's heart where I'll be against the stupid eye brow less freak, Garra Sabuko and everyone else who stands in my way. But there are only few problems to my genius master plan.

Is that step one I have to start acting all nice to my blonde angel. Step two is how not to let anyone else know when I finally get my Naru-kun's heart is that were going out or else my reputation is ruined along with her getting killed by rabid fan girls. Also how to get Panda freak away from her so I can somehow know if she likes me since she's one of the few who hates my guts more than life it self. But I'll make sure no one will stop me and that includes the whole damn world if it comes to that!

_End of Prologue..._

**I do hope you life this new story of SasuNaru and also I would like to thank my editor who helped me edit this story. I hope you'll leave a review and ideas are welcomed as well, once more I hope you enjoy this new story **

**Kyubbi Emo Sama**


End file.
